Estás a salvo
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "Se acabó, Homura-chan. Estás aquí, estás conmigo, estás a salvo. Descansa, puedes hacerlo ahora." [One-shot]


**A/N: El siguiente one-shot es un regalo para la dinámica de Secret Santa organizada por el grupo " _El Jardín de Plata_ " en fb. De las opciones posibles que ofreció la destinataria sobre qué le gustaría recibir, elegí MadoHomu (centrado en Homura), y su temática de "Parque".  
**  
 **¡Feliz Navidad, Jessica!  
** **Espero que este fanfic sea de tu agrado. ~**

* * *

Era difícil enfocar, en especial con aquellos molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por las ramas de los árboles. Sin embargo, el solo ver aquel color rosa tan distintivo hizo que pudiera reconocer a la persona que la observaba desde arriba.

Estaba muy cansada todavía, ¿en qué momento la fuerza la había abandonado de esa forma? Y producto de ese mismo agotamiento se generaba aquella imagen que no tenía por qué estar ahí.

"¿Homura-chan?"

Parpadeó repetidas veces, luchando por ver al fin con claridad. El sol se esmeraba en cegarla, hasta que una mano desconocida fue a descansar en su frente, intentando cubrirla. La persona que la acompañaba se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, bloqueando la fuente de luz con su cabeza de forma efectiva esta vez. No obstante, el parpadeo fue necesario de nuevo ya que la imagen seguía sin hacer sentido. Ojos rosas la veían muy de cerca, transgrediendo todo respeto al espacio personal.

"¿Sigues dormida?" Una risa suave, inconfundible, "te sobreexiges, Homura-chan. Deberías tomarte las cosas con un poco más de calma, ya todo acabó."

Aquellas últimas palabras lograron traerla de regreso a tierra. Cierto, había salido a pasear con Madoka, a insistencia de la última, luego de haber acabado con una bruja que interrumpió su camino a casa. Acabaron en el parque, y luego de estar balanceándose en los columpios por un rato donde Madoka era la única que llenaba el silencio, decidieron descansar a los pies de un árbol de cerezo.

Del resto no recordaba mucho, pero podía deducir que simplemente cayó dormida y Madoka la acomodó, recostándola en el césped y descansando su cabeza sobre el regazo.

Ahora los delgados, pequeños dedos de la chica retiraban un par de pétalos que adornaban el rostro de Homura. Las flores abandonaron su cara, pero el tono rosa permaneció, tiñendo sus mejillas. No acostumbraba tener a nadie tan cerca dándole un trato tan íntimo. Ni siquiera a Madoka. Ella pareció percatarse porque el sonrojo se le contagió. A pesar de ello, sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos más antes de enderezarse.

Homura, por fin, pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Intentó enderezarse también, pero Madoka se lo impidió, empujando una mano contra su hombro. "No lo hagas, Homura-chan. Estás cansada, y aún es temprano… El día está muy agradable como para desperdiciarlo. Además, tampoco nos enviaron tarea," esbozó una sonrisa ladina, "así que no tienes excusa para irte."

Homura entornó lentamente los ojos. Todo era demasiado pacífico para ser verdad; no se escuchaban bocinas de autos, solo gritos de niños jugando, pero lejanos. El viento, mínimo, apenas lograba desordenar algunos cabellos rebeldes del flequillo de Madoka. El aroma del cerezo plagaba sus pulmones a estas alturas. Una nube cubría aquellos molestos rayos solares que la despertaron.

Y por sobre todo…

Madoka lucía una sonrisa plácida y sus ojos destellaban con un brillo especial. Algo cambiaba en ella por instantes, pero no lograba definir de qué se trataba exactamente.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Si alzaba una mano y la tocaba, ¿desaparecería? ¿se la tragaría la tormenta una vez más?

El mundo no podía ser tan amable.

Los ojos de Homura temblaron. Una Puella Magi no podía darse estos gustos, no—

"Ya acabó," murmuró la suave voz de Madoka. "Se acabó, Homura-chan. Estás aquí, estás conmigo, estás a salvo. Descansa, puedes hacerlo ahora."

Homura se reincorporó de todos modos, a punto de ganarse un regaño, pero éste se esfumó de inmediato al envolver a su razón de ser en un delicado abrazo. Acomodó el rostro junto a su cuello, el aroma a flores ahora reemplazado por su olor favorito en el mundo: el de una Madoka viva, de una tan dulce. "No sé si me atrevo…"

Después de todo, perderla de nuevo estaba fuera de discusión.

Obtuvo una risa cálida como respuesta y dedos recorriendo su cabello. "Iré por unos raspados, ¿está bien?"

"No, no…" susurró, "quédate, tan solo quédate."

"Mhm, me quedaré, pero entonces recuéstate. Puedo sentir lo agotada que estás… deberías apoyarte más en Mami-san, Kyouko-chan y Sayaka-chan. No sigas arriesgándote por tu cuenta…"

Hubo silencio, y reticente, Homura concedió, regresando a su posición anterior e ignorando olímpicamente la sugerencia. Tampoco es como si quisiera acaparar brujas, sólo estaba más atenta a ellas. No se dejaba tontear por ahí.

Concentrada en sus quejas mentales, no se percató de que su compañera la observaba fijo con una sonrisa imperturbable.

"¿…Qué pasa?" Preguntó, sin darse explicación de por qué se ganaría ese tipo de atención tan de la nada.

"Ah," el rostro de Madoka se mimetizó con el color de su cabello, "n-nada, no pasa nada…" soltó, a todas luces nerviosa.

"Ahora tendrás que decírmelo." Demandó, era claro que algo sí pasaba.

"Bueno…" empezó, jugando con sus dedos mientras estiraba la pausa para luego simplemente sonreír con sinceridad y ver a Homura con profundo anhelo, "es solo que me haces muy feliz, ¿sabes?"

Homura encontró que el aire se hizo escaso de golpe a pesar de estar en la intemperie. "¿Feliz…?" Repitió, incrédula a sus súbitas palabras.

"¡Y mucho!" Insistió, seguido de aquella risa característica en ella. "Por eso quiero cuidar la felicidad de Homura-chan, ya que tú no lo haces. Quiero que ambas estemos felices. Quiero acostumbrarme a verte sonreír."

El asombro de Homura era evidente; lo único que se movía en su rostro era el lento, tímido flujo de lágrimas que Madoka no dudó en recibir y limpiar con cuidado. Se agachó, al igual que la vez anterior, pero esta vez, para su grata sorpresa, Homura la encontró a medio camino y unieron sus frentes, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo de antemano.

"S-Siempre… soy feliz cuando estoy contigo…"

"¿Sí? Entonces… ¿me regalas una de tus lindas sonrisas?"

Tardó unos segundos, pero logró concebir el deseo de su mejor amiga porque no era para nada difícil teniéndola a su lado, en un escenario que nunca pensó posible, pero que era tan real como la calidez que emanaba la piel de Madoka.

Si en ese momento le preguntaran si todo el esfuerzo, todo el dolor acumulado por tantos años de batalla había valido la pena, no titubearía en absoluto en responder que por este regalo lucharía una y cientos de veces más.

Nada se comparaba con tener la oportunidad de acumular más, y más de esos recuerdos que se grababan con cada detalle en su corazón que pasaba por un muy exitoso proceso de sanación.


End file.
